


Domesticity = Intimacy

by Neacle



Series: Lily Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, Domesticity/Intimacy Prompts, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Prompts meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neacle/pseuds/Neacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from the Domesticity/Intimacy fanfiction meme featuring Shakarian</p><p>Rating will shift depending on prompt, will mostly be rated Teen, Mature or Explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spicing things up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number one: Spicing things up in the bedroom
> 
> (obviously) a NSFW chapter
> 
> Takes place during ME3

Lillian decides that she really must have a deathwish, if making out with your boyfriend hidden inside the hammerhead accounts for something.

“Spirits, Shepard...” Garrus groans under her as she moves her lips from his mouth and down his neck. “Cortez could be back any second!”

“It's fine...” She breathes and sits up to pull off her tanktop. “Said he had some errands to run, won't be back for an hour at least.”

She looks down at him and smirks at the small nest they've managed to put together. His head is resting on the messy heap of their pants and his shirt and jacket, a poor attempt for a pillow to him, but they have to make due somehow, especially since it's so damn hot to be on top of him.

“Fair enough...” He grumbles at her answer. “Vega could still discover us though.”

“Come on Garrus...” She whispers and leans down again, running her fingers down his sides to his platefree waist. “Do you _really_ want to get dressed again and head up _all_ the way to the bedroom?” 

He groans and looks up at the ceiling of the vehicle, his mandibles fluttering in agitation. 

“I don't want to move an inch.” He confesses then, his subharmonics thick with arousal. His hands slowly trails up her legs to rest on her ass, squeezing lightly when she rubs her hands against his skin. She chuckles and presses her forehead against his. 

“That's my man.” She says, kissing him. He hums in return and hooks his fingers in her panties to slowly drag them off. Lillian is quick to respond and lifts her leg to help him along, throwing the undergarments aside somewhere under the control panel. She really has to remember to collect them later when they're done. 

With the panties gone, Garrus grabs her ass again to pull her up to his chest so he quickly can remove his own boxers. Lillian turns her head and unconsciously bites her lip as his erection makes itself known, hot and heavy against his belly. She hums appreciatively and bends down to kiss him again, her tongue pressing against his mouth. When he answers in kind, it's a bit of a struggle to ease back onto his crotch and still make out. 

“Imagine-” She breathes between kisses. “-what we could have done in the Mako.”

“That'd be something...” He chuckles. “This liaison didn't exist back then though.”

“True...” She mumbles. “What a shame really.” 

Then she kisses him one last time before she sits up again, her hand reaching down to run her fingers down his cock.

“Spirits...” Garrus groans, before he grabs her waist to lift her up while she positions herself. Lillian wouldn't say that a turian-dick is massively different from a human's, yet it always sets her nerves on fire every time he enters her. A deep thrum escapes Garrus' throat as she moves, and she grins and puts a finger over his mouth.

“Remember sexy-.” She smirks. “-that someone can enter the cargo any minute.”

He just groans and rolls his head back.

“You're absolutely insane, Shepard.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I hope this is a start to a wonderful little series of short ficlets
> 
> I'll be going through the list of prompts and hopefully have something that the lot of you will enjoy! :)
> 
> If you're interested is seeing what's to come or just want to write yourself, here's the link http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/99693567398/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy
> 
> (Obviously I will not write the ones involving pregnancy or trying to have a child since well, they can't)


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number two: Date Night
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“You know what, Garrus.” Lillian says. “I'm starting to see why Tali loves it so damn much.”

“Really?” He tilts his head to look at her, his face disbelieving.

“Really!”

He only scoffs softly, his arm around her shoulders squeezing tighter.

“What? I can see the appeal of it!” She protests. “That balcony scene is really good!”

“Are you just saying that because Tali has shown it to you so much?”

Lillian snorts and turns to give him a light shove in the side.

“Come on Garrus.” She smirks and stands up, looking around the room.

“What are you up to now?” He asks, his mandibles flexing in quiet laughter. Lillian only indicates for him to wait, before running out to the kitchen. Garrus sighs and leans back in the sofa again, his fingers drumming on the armrest.

In the kitchen, Lillian is looking through the cupboards, her face a grimace trying to hold in the laughter. When she enters the livingroom again, Garrus stares at her for a short second before he snorts loudly and shakes his head.

“I don't know if I should laugh or be slightly offended, Lily.”

Lillian raises an eyebrow and walks over to him, the group of thick pens fastened on her head bobbing lightly, a failed attempt to look like a fringe.

“What?” She snickers. “I'm just trying to recreate the amazing performance.”

“Are you saying I'm Shalei?” He asks and shakes his head again when she takes his hands.

“Shalei, we can never be together.” She says, her voice as deep as she can make it. “I have my duty, and you-” She moves one hand to his mandible, her mouth twitching. “-have your people.”

When Garrus simply looks at her, mandibles flexing again, she leans back and scoffs.

“C'mon, you're supposed to answer.”

“Lily, you know I can't act worth a damn.” He chuckles.

“You're not supposed to, babe.” She laughs and hits him playfully on the shoulder. He simply shakes his head again before looking at her.

“Not tonight.” He sighs, his voice trying to stay serious. “Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind.”

They remain like that for a moment before Lillian finally breaks down laughing, her head resting on his shoulder. Garrus simply grins and pats her on the back.

“You know, Tali would kill you if she found out you were making fun of her favourite vid.”

“Yeah, she would...” She laughs again “You better not tell her.”  
Garrus simply shrugs and gives her one last pat.

“I can't make any promises.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're rewatching Fleet and Flotilla in case that isn't clear
> 
> You all should check out the Entertainment section on the ME wiki, it's hilarious  
> The movies are amazing.....


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number three: Cuddling
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME2, pre-Arrival

Nightmares is something that has become quite a constant variable in Lillian's life. It's almost always the same; violent flashbacks of the Normandy's destruction, oxygen slowly leaving her body, lungs burning.

 

...she's trying to breath....

 

...can't...can't...

 

Waking up is a relief beyond explanation.

And tonight is no different. Waking up covered in your own cold sweat is something Lillian wished she could say was something new. It's not.

 

It takes a few seconds for her to come back to reality, make out where she is. Bedroom, quarters, Normandy. Garrus beside her. She turns to her side to look at his sleeping form, focusing on that in order to calm down.

When she reaches over to run a finger down his mandible, he groans and slowly opens his eyes.

“Please don't tell me we have to get up already...” He mumbles sleepily, his eyes barely staying open.

“No, it's still nighttime.” She whispers. “Sorry I woke you...”

“Couldn't sleep?” Her voice must still sound a bit shaky, as it seems to alert him some.

“Don't worry about it.” She smiles. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not without you.” He protests and puts his arm around her waist to pull her nearer. She goes along without a word, a warm smile on her lips. Once close enough, she turns around and lets him spoon her, his mouth burrowing into her hair. She smiles again and is about to turn her head and make a joke about potential hair-kinks when she notices that he's already asleep again. Lucky bastard.

After some time, his hold around her becomes more slacked, and she takes his arm and carefully hugs it to her chest.

It feels good that he's here, and she presses her lips against his palm, then just let's it stay there, breathing him in. An uneasy feeling is growing in the pit of her belly, slowly spreading until it reaches her chest and clenches, not in a bad way....just...unfamiliar. A good unfamiliar.

She burrows her nose in his palm one last time before she closes her eyes, the calm and warmth surrounding her finally making her sleepy again.

 

It's with a quiet realisation that she might actually feel more than just attraction for the turian beside her that finally makes her fall asleep.

 

She has no more nightmares that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, angst and flashbacks from Shepard's death 8))) Something that I felt ME2 lacked, especially if you download the Normandy crash site mission. You just go there and collect dogtags...I really wanted to dive more into what Shepard felt personally, in this case; nightmares (hint: it sadly becomes worse post-ME3)
> 
> On the other hand, cuddling with a turian would probably be very uncomfortable....when one thinks about it :/ All bone and plate and no soft flesh anywhere
> 
> But I like to imagine that they somehow work their way around that. I'd cuddle the hell out of Garrus and not give one fuck about his bony body so


	4. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number four: Pet names (endearments) 
> 
> A SFW chapter (though mentions of explicit material at the end) Rated M
> 
> Taking place during ME3

“You _can_ call me by my name you know.” Lillian suddenly says one day.

They're in the main battery, she cleaning her armour while he's working on the guns, despite her urging that he can't possibly calibrate them anymore than he already has. He sure showed her, it seems.

At her sudden request, Garrus looks up from the keyboard and stares at her, his mandibles tightening slightly.

“What?” He asks, his face clearly saying that he didn't hear a word of what she just said. Lillian simply chuckles lightly and puts the gauntlet she was working on down on the floor.

“My name.” She repeats. “You can call me by it you know.”

“I thought I already did.” He says, crossing his arms. “Unless you've been using a false identity this whole time.”

Lillian scoffs and crosses her arms as well.

“You know what I mean, dummy!” She protests, a playful smirk on her lips.

“I...erh-” He sighs, leaning against the console. “I'm not sure it would be appropriate...You _are_ my commander.”

“Not when we're alone.” She says and stands up, her hands nervously fumbling. “C'mon, say my name.”

“Didn't you once say that you didn't like your name?” He fires back, stubbornly stuck in military-turian-mode.

“Only when jerks in my class teased me about flowers.” She chuckles despite her annoyance. “Hard to earn respect in the Navy when people call you Lilypad all the time.”

He still seems unsure and she cannot for the world of it figure out why. It's not like their relationship is a secret, but he seems set to stay in the roles they're in.

“You're not the one who usually follow protocols, Garrus.” She teases and walks over to him, hands resting on her hips.

“It's not about that.” He snorts and takes her arms to pull her closer to him. “Just never thought you cared, you haven't brought it up before.”

“Well...” She drawls. “James pointed it out the other day, and you know, I just realised he had a point. It'd be nice if you said my name.”

“Uhuh.” He smirks, his hands moving from her arms to around her waist. “And why did Vega point it out exactly?”

Lillian shrugs.

“Who cares?” She argues. “The point is that he's right. When we're anywhere else, I'm commander Shepard. But when we're alone...I don't know, I'm just...Lily the girlfriend?”

“Aha, and what-” He smirks when he sees her reaching over to turn off the keyboard beside them. “-does Lily the girlfriend think she's doing now?”

“Oh, nothing much.” She shrugs, a wicked smile on her lips as she then pushes him back against the console. “Just going to make sure you _do_ scream my name when I make you come.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with this prompt, seeing as I've wanted to write Shep ad Garrus talking about her name for some time now
> 
> Plus, I don't see them as using pet names for each other, except the occasional "handsome" or "sexy" from Lily's side ;)


	5. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number five: Taking care of the other while sick
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

The problem - Lillian has realised - with having an alien boyfriend, _especially_ if said boyfriend has a completely different set of chemical makeup, is that sometimes you're bound to completely screw up in the food department and accidentally put the wrong thing in your mouth. 

 

“Are you sure you're okay in there, Lily?” Garrus asks as he knocks on the bathroom-door, his voice sounding slightly worried. 

“Do I sound okay to you?!” She angrily replies as another deep sound rumbles through her stomach. Oh please, not again. 

Garrus hums in reply and slowly opens the door just as Lillian bends down over the toilet again. 

“What did you do?” He asks and sits down beside her, one hand carefully moving to her hair to grab a handful and pull it away from her face. 

“I ate your fucking chocolate, that's what I did.” She mutters and rubs her forehead. “Oh god, it feels like my insides are burning up.” 

“You do feel pretty warm...” He murmurs and moves his hand from her hair and down her back. “I _could_ carry you to the bed.” 

She manages to chuckle despite her horrible state and turns to him, a tired smirk on her lips. 

“I'm not _that_ sick, handsome.” She snickers. “You could help me up though, and fetch a bucket.” 

He nods and takes a hold of her to drag her up, and together they make their way to the bedroom, where she quickly crawls under the blankets to hug her knees to her chest while he heads to the kitchen. Some shuffling and loud clanks are heard before Garrus returns with the bright blue object. He places the bucket by her nightstand, and then sits down beside her.

“Something else you need?” He asks, his mandibles fluttering worriedly. 

“Wouldn't mind some company.” She answers, still half-hidden under the blanket, her voice a muffled sound. “If my current state doesn't completely put you off.” 

He snorts and folds his arms.

“You can't get rid of me that easily.” He smirks and stands up to walk around the bed to his side, grabbing a datapad on the way. 

“Well, thank god for that.” She sighs and turns around to lie on her belly. Garrus lies down beside her, leaning against the bedframe, the pad in his lap with one hand scrolling, while the other absently rubs Lillian's shoulder gently. 

For a short moment, she thinks that her nausea has finally settled some, when another wave suddenly grumbles through her. 

She has to admit, spending a weekend-evening bending over a bucket - heaving your guts out – is not how she had planned it at all...

Garrus only sits beside her, carefully rubbing her back. 

Fucking chocolate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how Shepard managed to mix up the chocolates, but let's just pretend
> 
> Good thing Garrus is such a rock when it comes to pretty much everything


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number six: Grocery Shopping
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“Okay... _what_ the hell is that?” Lillian asks, staring at the basket Garrus is holding. 

“What?” He looks down at it too, his face questioning. 

“That... _thing-_ ” She starts and points at the object wrapped in plastic. “-you've just grabbed from the freezer!” 

He simply looks up at her again, his questioning look turning amused.

“It's food?” He chuckles and grabs the package to hold it up. “Turian delicacy.” 

Lillian snorts, her mouth a twisted grimace.

“It looks like an inflated fish without scales.” She mutters. “It's all slimy!”

He simply keeps grinning, shaking his head.

“How fortunate you are then that you can't eat it.” He snickers.

“I don't even want to cook it!” She protests and stares at it, it's slobbery eyes still intact and staring right back at her. Really, if that is considered a delicacy, she doesn't even want to know what disgusting dextro food looks like. 

“You're not supposed to cook it.” Garrus answers, his grin turning even bigger when he sees her frightened look. 

“What, you eat it raw?” She stutters, quickly backing away. He only snorts and puts it back in the basket again

“Come on Lily, it can't be that bad compared to your stuff?” 

She raises an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge, Vakarian?” She smirks. She honestly can't come up with any food that even looks remotely as disgusting as what he's picked. She can't even make out what it is, the label a bunch of letters which can only be in turian.

“You bet it is.” He says, taking her arm to pull her along. 

 

Lillian is going to be honest, looking for disgusting-looking food is not how she had imagined their weekly grocery shopping. Then again, changing routine could always be fun.

They walk through the aisles, Garrus now and again looking through the shelves and freezers, picking something up, only to hum and put it back.

“Okay, you got to admit this looks pretty gross?” He asks at last, holding a can with something that can only be described as small, black intestines. Lillian sneers.

“You're right, that's pretty gross.” She smirks then. “The only problem is that those aren't from earth.” 

“What, really?” He groans. 

“Yep.” She laughs, patting his arm. “Pretty sure those are Asari.” 

“Damn.” He sighs and puts the can back on the shelf. “Well, I guess you have to win against me some time.” 

Lillian bursts out a short laugh again before she pouts at him.

“You're never going to forget that, are you?” She asks. His mandibles twitches before he shakes his head. 

Nope, he was going to keep that over her head forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that disgusting fish that looks like a giant slimy melted baby-face? I used that for inspiration
> 
> And for those that are wondering, Garrus is talking about the time where he won against Shep in the bottle-shooting-contest
> 
> And I know, so many sfw-chapters, but don't worry, the next two will be all about that smut ;)


	7. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number seven: Engagement sex
> 
> A NSFW chapter: Rated E
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

Reading about yourself in tabloids, or seeing your face on the extranet and the news, is something that Lillian never imagined herself to do. Then again, pretty much her entire grown-up life is something she never imagined would turn out the way it did, so really...seeing a photo of herself together with Garrus on the streets with the caption; “Warhero Commander Lillian Shepard with fiancee Garrus Vakarian”, isn't something that she should be so affected by.

But it's just something about that word which makes all of her insides thrum in both excitement and dread. Like all of this is just a dream, a trick set up by the Reapers. The excitement quickly wins though, as Lillian is pretty damn convinced that those hellbent machines never would be able to dream up such detail.

 

“This photo says you're my fiancee.” She says, a tiny smile on her lips. Garrus looks up from what he's doing, fiddling something on his omnitool, his mandibles twitching is silent amusement.

“Aren't I though?” He smirks. “That is the right human-term, isn't it?” 

“Yes, it is.” She chuckles and puts the pad away, her body suddenly not as tired as she first thought it to be. She bites her lip as she slowly crawls over the couch, pushing his arm aside to sit over his lap. One of the many perks she has discovered with dating a turian; those hips are perfect as leg-rests. She kisses him before resting her forehead against his. 

“Well, hi there.” He hums, his hands slowly moving around her waist. 

“Hi...” She smiles back, bringing up her arms to rest over his shoulders. “We're engaged.” 

“That we are.” He chuckles, the hands around her waist effectively traveling lower and lower. She kisses him again, and his tongue is just about to touch her lips when she pulls away again.

“We're going to get married.” She whispers.

“Mhmm.” Now it's him that is pressing his forehead against hers, his voice amused. “You going to repeat that all evening?” 

“We're getting hitched.” She teases then, and loud giggling breaks forth when he simply looks at her. “What, tired of the old ball and chain already?” 

To that he seems to unfreeze and snorts instead.

“I've never understood that expression.” He mumbles. “Seems a bit demeaning.”

“Oh, it is.” Lillian says, before she bends down and runs her lips down his neck. “Now, want to make love?” 

“Yes.” He says and moves his hands up to cup her face. “Please.” 

 

Sex with Garrus always has different outcomes; wild sex against the wall, (extra) passionate sex in the bed, quick sex in the morning, slow sex in the evening. They're  _all_ equally satisfying. One thing they rarely do though, is calm. Lillian can't quite explain it, but screwing someone covered in exoskeleton, with claws and sharp fangs instead of nails and blunt teeth kind of makes her want to do everything  _but_ calm. 

Tonight is somehow different, and she tells him so when he grabs her ass and tries to stand up and carry her to the bed.

“No, stay.” She whispers and leans forward, putting as much weight as she can into making him fall back unto the couch. He makes a light huff-sound and looks at her, his face questioning. 

“Are you ordering me?” He smirks. “You know, you're not my commander anymore.” 

She snorts and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Let's just stay here.” She mumbles and kisses his chest where the cloth is removed. “Just slow and gentle.” 

“Really?” He brings one hand up to her hair, running his fingers through it. 

“Really.” She kisses his chest again while she pulls his arms down to remove the last of his shirt. Once it's on the floor, her own top quickly follows, and it's usually about now that things are really starting to heat up. The quick breathing, the sweat (on her part), the grabbing, the pulling. 

This is nothing like that. At all.

The breathing is heavy and slow as she pushes her tongue against his mouth, which he eagerly opens to let her in. Turian-tongue, Lillian muses in pleasure, is something that certain people are really missing out on.  
They stay like that for a while, simply rocking back and worth with their tongues gently locked together. It really shouldn't turn her on as much as it does, but she seems to be in a strong “engagement-mood” tonight. And she's not the only one.

“Lily...” Garrus groans. “Really...need you to move for a minute.” 

She obliges, her lips puffy and dark as she smiles and crawls off him to sit beside him while he pulls off his boxers as fast as he's able. Her own underwear is starting to feel a little tight as well, not to mention extremely wet. This is insane, she thinks as she kisses him again while he moves to remove her panties, apparently having noticed her own discomfort. If this is engagement arousal, she's really looking forward to being married...bonded, whatever.  
As soon as her underwear has joined his, he lifts her up on his lap again, his cock hot and throbbing between them. One of his hands cups a breast, while the other travels lower between her legs.

“Damn.” His mumbles, subharmonics low and thick when he runs a finger against her. 

“Mhmmm...” She moans, her breath hot against his mandibles and neck. “I need you...now.” 

His eagerness to please is as on-spot as always as he lifts her up and adjusts himself, the tip of him teasing her entrance. She kisses him again and cups his face, her fingers massaging his neck as their foreheads are pressed together.  
Once he's snuggly inside her, the rhythm she sets for them is indeed slow and gentle, and really, it's not about getting off in the end that truly matters. Simply rocking together like this is a sort of intimacy she's sure that neither of them has felt before, the nerves in her body thrumming deeply every time she pushes back down.

“We're going to be bondmates.” She tries one final time, and she can't help but smirk when all he can do is laugh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as wild as it could have been, sorry about that. But sometimes less is more, and I wanted to keep it short and sweet ;) 
> 
> Next chapter will be raunchier, or at least that's my goal >_>


	8. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number eight: Honeymoon sex
> 
> A NSFW chapter: Rated E
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

Turians do not have honeymoons. This is something that Lillian was not surprised to learn, seeing as they're after all from different planets, and something as small as that would in no way be universal. What _does_ surprise her, though, is that turians don't seem to have anything even resembling a honeymoon. At all.

So the fact that Lillian has booked a small trip to one of the top ten tropical getaways from the many tabloids she reads, has her all kinds of giddy.

 

oOo

 

“This is...” Garrus stops and stares as Lillian leads him into their suite, his mandibles slack at his sides.

“Mhmmm.” She smirks. “We have view of the sea as well.”

The room isn't that much bigger than their own, but the overall colours and design of it all screams “Seduction”, or romance for the untrained eye. Lillian sees no reason why those two can't go hand-in-hand. The bed is ridiculously large, and she can't understand the reason for that at all, it's not like they'll stay very far from each other. Four pillars are standing in each corner to hold the bedding up, with light see-through drapes in white around them. It leaves a stark contrast to the dark wood, which seems to be the same for all the furniture. A sofa, wardrobe, coffee-table, the elegant little breakfast-table out on the veranda. The entire room seems to have a classic, older touch to it, a welcomed change to their otherwise so sleek and metal-looking apartment back home. Lillian is about to turn to Garrus and ask what he thinks when she sees that he's already out, taking in the view. She grins and leaves her suitcase to join him, her arms snaking around his waist once she steps out as well.

“You like it?” She asks as she attempts to rest her head on his shoulder. She should really learn by now that hugging a turian from behind is practically impossible. Garrus turns his head, not seeming to notice her struggle.

“This is almost as breathtaking as the vacation we took after your hospital-stay.” He looks amused. “Not sure if I like it that you celebrate our survival more than our marriage or not."

“Hey, this is just as amazing!” She protests and lets go of him to stand in front instead. “The beach is only a yard down, we practically have it to ourselves.”

“We have?” That seems to grab his attention.

“Yes, and see those stairs behind you? They lead up to a small private pool on our roof! And a bar, with drinks for both of us-.” She stops and looks at his far-looking gaze, raising an eyebrow. “Are you listening to me?”

He seems to tense up and looks back at her, his stance apologetic.

“Damn, sorry.” He waves his hands at the pout she gives him. “It's just...my mind kind of stayed on the private-beach part.”

Now both her eyebrows shoots up, and she crosses her arms.

“Really? Why?”

He simply looks at her, his mandibles twitching in humour.

“You, me, private beach.” He folds his arms and leans against the fence of the porch. “Come on, you're a smart woman, Lily.”

Then it all falls into place, and Lillian stares at him as he tilts his head to the side. A short yet warm laugh escapes her and she shakes her head.

“We literally just got here.” She says, folding her arms as well. “Easy there, handsome, we have all the time in the world.”  
He shrugs, yet his small grin isn't leaving.

“Isn't this what honeymoons are all about?” He asks. “Going away to have all kinds of fun?”

“Well, sure!” She laughs again. “But let's settle in first, look around.”

Usually it's always her that comes up with the outgoing extravaganzas they end up in, so his sudden eagerness takes her slightly by surprise. A positive one, of course.

“Weren't you the one who rejected that idea when I first suggested it?” She smiles and takes a few steps closer to him. “If my memory serves me correctly.

Back on what they have come to call the “we-survived-vacation”, they spent two weeks by the sea much like they're doing now, only with a lot more people. She had coyly tried to suggest they do it on the beach one evening, with the water to cool their bodies and the sunset to watch. She had thought it to be an excellent idea, both romantic AND sexy. Garrus had flat-out refused. Not only could they be discovered by others, but the waves were a lot stronger back there than they seemed to be here. He had no wish to drown, seeing as swimming weren't exactly a turian's strongest point, no matter how hot the concept sounded.

Now he simply shrugs again.

“Are you complaining?” He asks.

That makes her chuckle again before she shakes her head.

“Well, let's settle in then.” She smirks. “Then I'm all yours, big guy.”

 

oOo

 

The suite isn't really a room as much as it is a small beach house, with the actual hotel higher up and closer to the street.

Each house has a bedroom for two, bathroom, and even a small kitchen, for those who don't want to walk all the way up to the hotel for breakfast.

Lillian walks in to check what the staff has done – namely – if they've remembered that she booked for both levo and dextro living conditions. She let's out a sigh of relief when she finds three days of breakfast for both of them. It's the bottle of champagne she finds on the sink though that almost makes her squeal. The ice in the bucket isn't completely melted yet and the bottle is refreshingly cold. It even has a little note around the neck, the usual “Congratulations!” and “To the happy couple!”.

 

Garrus is up on the roof when she steps out on the porch again, bottle and glasses in tow.

“I found champagne!” She calls, carefully climbing the spiral staircase.

“For both of us, I hope?” He asks, resting on his elbows against the railing, looking out over the sea again. With the sun slowly coming down, Lillian has to stop and just stare for a moment. Her brain has to make a quick readjustment in order to process that it's her _husband_ standing there. Husband. Bondmate.

She puts the bottle down to bring up her omnitool, and just as he turns his head to question her prolonged silence, she snaps a picture of him. He blinks a few times before he snorts and turns around fully to walk over to her.

“Please don't, I always turn out terrible on photos.” He muses, taking one of the glasses from her.

“Liar.” She teases and picks up the bottle to pop it open. “You never complained yesterday.”

He shakes his head as she pours his glass and then her own.

“As I recall...pictures are often taken at those kinds of things.”

“Well, you looked great, so.” She counters, putting the bottle down again. She holds up her glass, offering him a triumphant smile. “Cheers then, hubby!”

He laughs and holds up his glass as well.

“Cheers.”

 

oOo

 

They don't make it to the beach. Lillian isn't mourning though, they have lots of time to do all kinds of pleasurable things later. Plus, drinking champagne and then kissing on a roof, looking out over the sea and sunset isn't bad at all. Especially when Garrus turns her towards the railing and nuzzles her neck, his hand reaching around her waist, one hand moving up, the other down.When he cups her breast, he seems to still and turns his head slightly to look at her.

“Are you braless?” He asks, his voice at once a lot lower than before. She bites her lip and presses back against him.

“No.” She whispers. “Just a really, really lacy one.”

“Really?”

“Mhmmm.” She smirks. “Some material that isn't supposed to leave things to the imagination.”

“Oh, they aren't.” He hums, his other hand immediately moving up as well to grasp the other breast. “Is it new?”

She grabs his hands and makes him take hold of her chest harder.

“Why don't you try and find out?”

The ability to make a grown man whimper is something that Lillian never thought she'd get to see. It makes her feel extremely powerful in a way that is completely set apart from the military aspect of her life.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Garrus starts massaging her breasts, his mouth burrowing into her neck, the tip of his tongue teasing the skin.

Maybe she doesn't have as much power as she thinks, the way he's holding her against his chest, completely at his mercy. Not that she's complaining...not at all.

In an attempt to turn around and maybe give him something back as well, Garrus immediately stops her, his hold on her waist telling her that he likes her just where she is. An electrifying tremor moves down her body and pools between her thighs, her hips bucking back against his.

Then his hand moves down to snake up under her t-shirt, one finger gently pressing against a hard nipple.

“Spirits...it's barely there.” He groans, the thin cloth covering her breasts not doing much of a job at all, not that it's meant to.

He quickly lets go of her to tug at her shirt, pulling it off in an eagerness she can only giggle at. Once it's off she dares to rebel against him and turns around, the laze hugging her curves as she leans back. Garrus stares appreciatively at her as he puts his hands on her waist again, pulling her hips against his. His eyes asks the question before he can open his mouth. She giggles again and tilts her head to the side.

“Asari-made, naturally.” She murmurs, her hands moving up to remove his shirt as well. “Designed to form after the body, some new product.”

“I see.” He rumbles as he helps her along, shrugging the garment off before he's back at her hips, his hands reaching down her shorts. Then he stills and looks at her. “The panties too?”

Lillian smirks, raising an eyebrow at him. Then she turns around to once again look out over the sunset as she unbuttons her pants and pulls them down. She hears him moan again and can't help but grin. Moaning turians, her favourite kind. Then she feels Garrus' hand traveling over her rump, his claws leaving featherlight shivers across her skin. She has to press her legs together as the heat immediately coils in her belly, earning her a pleased rumble from him.

“You better remove your pants as well, Vakarian.” She groans. “Or I won't stay like this for long.”

He chuckles at that and drags his hand over her buttocks again before it snakes in under her underwear. That promptly shuts her up, and then he bends over her, the other hand moving up to her bra. It's extremely exhilarating, the way they're literally out in the open. Lillian isn't worried that someone will see them, the beach houses designed to be very private, but it still sends a shiver down her spine when Garrus unhooks her bra and throws it aside, the salty wind from the sea giving her goosebumps. When he then lightly presses a claw against her hardened nipple, a light hum escapes her and she involuntary pushes back against him, meeting a welcomed surprise in doing so.

“Garrus, pants...” She reminds him sternly when she feels the erection pressing against her, making her nerves all kinds of tingly.

“Who's impatient now?” He can't help but laugh, his claws still tickling her breast.

He's got a point, she admits...albeit begrudgingly, another moan escaping her mouth when the hand inside her panties finds her entrance, already warm and aching.

 

Lillian is going to be honest, having a clawed finger brushing against her clit is so much more exciting than it should be. She doesn't know exactly what it is, but there's something about Garrus that just turns her into some sort of uncontrollable, horny teenager. It could be the fact that their marriage literally was yesterday, she suppose. Damn, she really wish she could kiss him now, but the way he's holding her; one arm around her chest to grab her breast, while the other is snuggly prodding between her legs, has her pretty sure he doesn't want her to move an inch. And when she thinks about it, neither does she.

“Your hair still smells of that stuff from yesterday.” He remarks, his voice clouded and raw as he burrows his nose in the nape of her neck.

“Really?” She struggles to ask, his fingers entering her making it very hard to concentrate.

During Hannah Shepard's crucial role as mother of the bride, she had taken it upon herself to instruct both Tali and Ashley to spray the wedded couple with scented confetti at the end of her speech. Suffice to say, after two showers, the smell still hadn't left.

Garrus simply hums in reply, a deep rumble as he moves his digits, spreading, in and out.

“Oh, god...” Lillian gasps, pushing back against him again, his erection pressing back, a taste of what is to come. She has to cross her legs again when he rubs his thumb against her clit. Slowly circling it, his rough skin making her head spin and heat rising in the pit of her stomach.

“You're going to leave my hand stuck in there?” She hears him ask, his voice both aroused and amused. Oh, damn, she has time to think before she quickly relaxes her quivering legs, his fingers slowly pulling out, leaving her empty and wanting.

“Pants?” She pleads this time, and shit, she really sounds desperate now doesn't she? Garrus simply chuckles and nuzzles her neck one more time, his tongue darting out now and again to brush against her ear. That teasing bastard.

She's about to snap at him to hurry up when he then straightens up and she feels her panties slowly being pulled off. The fresh air hitting her sensitive skin makes her squirm despite herself, and when she hears the distinct sound of ruffling clothes hitting the floor, it practically makes her shake on the spot.

It's not often they do it from behind, seeing as Lillian pretty much wants to kiss every available area of Garrus' face whenever the opportunity presents itself. But there's something about the way not really seeing what's going on behind her that drives her absolutely crazy with want. Having to guess when it will happen, having his mass bending over her, claws and teeth brushing over her skin. She almost wants to groan in despair at how much of a xenophiliac she's apparently turned into. Well, maybe just a Garrusphiliac. 

“You look really good like that.” He suddenly says, his hand on her back, slowly running down her spine to rest on her ass.

“What, bent over?” She chuckles, her thoughts interrupted. “Got a certain kink you haven't told me about?”

He snorts and gives her backside a light little rap, earning him a yelp.

“Not like that.” He muses. “Although this certainly makes a pretty picture as well.” He strokes the lightly reddened area and continues. “I meant you, here...with the beach in front of you.”

His voice is suddenly very awkward and she smiles warmly to herself, turning her head as much as she can to look at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah...” He mumbles, head tilted to the side. “The sun brings out the red in your hair, I like it.”

She hums appreciatively and touches a few strands.

“You look very good like that too.” She smirks and lets her eyes roam over his naked form. Her current position only allows her to see his upper body, and a slight pang of disappointment hits her. Oh well, they have time. She wiggles her hips a little bit, and earns a groan from him as she pushes back against him again, his now bared cock sliding up her backside. “Want to look good together?”

“Definitely.” He growls, grabbing her ass to readjust himself, the tip of him now pressing against her entrance. Her already strong arousal makes it easy for him to slide inside, and he does so in a sharp movement, making both of them groan in unison. He remains inside for a minute, his movements light and easy as they rock back and forth. Then he slowly pulls out until only the tip nudges against her, only to slam back inside, pushing Lillian hard against the railing, a loud moan escaping her throat. When he pulls out and does the whole thing all over again, she swears her vision blurs for just a moment.

“Harder...” She breathes, her quivering legs doing their best to stand upright and push back. When he doesn't comply she groans in annoyance and turns her head to glare at him. “Harder!”

“Bossy, bossy.” He chuckles and bends over her to nuzzle her neck and hair. She groans again and lowers her head, her entire body begging for more. He keeps his pace, and it's good, it's extremely good, but she really, really craves something a little extra now.

“Garrus.” She pleads, her right hand reaching back to grab his, making his hold on her hips tighten. “I really...really need you to go faster.”

She must sound pretty damn needy, because he rumbles in reply and straightens up again, only this time he takes her with him, his left hand taking hold of her waist and pulls her up as well, her back pressed against his chest.

“Take hold of the railing.” He mumbles, and her breath hitches when he moves inside her with a forceful push. She immediately does what he says, a small grin unconsciously forming on her face. He must notice, because he smirks as well before he burrows his nose in her hair again and _finally_ lets go.

“Oh, God yes.” Lillian moans when he pushes deep into her body, the wood of the railing digging into her palms with every movement.

She'll definitely chafe tomorrow, not that she cares. She doesn't care about anything right now except for her extremely hot husband hitting every little pleasure-spot she has. His breathe tickling her ear, clawed fingers teasing her breast, pulling, pressing.

“I'm – ah – close...” She gasps between breaths, her nerves practically pulsing. “I'm close...”

“Yeah...” Is Garrus only reply, clearly far to distracted by his own impending release to say anything more. As a final topping for the cake, he reaches down and gives her clit a few rubs again, the added stimulus giving her body the boost it needs to go over the edge.

“Fuck!” She hisses out loud as she comes, her back arching as much as it can against his chest, her ass pressing harder against his crotch. Her inner pulses clamps down around his cock and with a deep rumble he grabs her hips and gives one final push before he goes over the edge as well.

Really, Lillian thinks in satisfaction as she feels the familiar sensation of wet warmth entering her body, more people should definitely have honeymoons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest...this was NOT a fun chapter to write xD Partly because I finished the DA Trespasser DLC right in the middle of writing this and therefore kind of lost the spirit for Shakarian and immediately got inspiration for my Inq and Iron Bull instead ^^' 
> 
> Writing smut can be extremely hard, and when you loose the inspiration it just becomes a drag, but these last few days went very smooth and I'm still very proud of the result :) And I hope that you enjoy it as well
> 
> Shakarian smut is after all superior to all other smut out there x)


	9. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number nine: Massages (giving/receiving) 
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T...or pretty much G
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Absolutely, don't worry.”

 

Lillian likes to see herself and Garrus as just another ordinary couple, easily lost in the crowd. They do lots of things other couples do; watch movies together, cook, clean the apartment, buy groceries, kiss, have wonderful sex, steal the blankets from one another when sleeping.

But the fact that they're two different species sometimes has a way of interfering with their otherwise so ordinary activities, like now for example. For all the battles and gunfires they've been in, Lillian has never had the chance to give her hardwired boyfriend a massage, and vice versa. His claws were too sharp, and her hands were too soft. Such an infuriatingly small detail. Until, of course, Garrus had come up with the brilliant idea of hot towels.

“How long have you cooked that water?” She asks skeptically as she walks into the kitchen were he's waiting by the stove.

“A while.” He answers, shrugging lightly. “Truth be told, I don't really remember how long it's supposed to boil. Haven't done this since my mo- since I was a kid.”

Lillian only nods. The subject of Garrus' mother has always been a very touchy one, and the few times he's actually spoken of her has always felt like some sort of intrusion. It doesn't help that Lillian already knows enough from the hacked files she accidentally saw in the Shadow Broker's lair. Some things you just don't want to talk about, and she respected that.

“I think this is good.” He interrupts her brooding, removing the saucepan from the stove. Lillian gets skeptical again.

“It's steaming, Garrus!” She exclaims. “Shouldn't we let it cool down at least a little bit?”

“No?” He raises a brow and slowly dips his finger in the water, wiggling it. “This is perfect.”

It seems there are new things to learn everyday about you significant other, Lillian muses as she follows him back into the bedroom, the heated water high in tow. Once in bed, Garrus hands over the towels.

“Now you just dip them and let them soak.” He shrugs. The instructions are simple, seeing as humans do this as well. Dip, soak, put on body. There's only one small problem.

“Garrus, if I put my hands in that, I'll burn my freaking skin off.” She protests, wiggling her fingers at him. “The water's steaming!”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She shrugs, taking his hand in hers and examines it, turning it around. “Seems like you can withstand heat a bit better than me.”

“Depends on the heat.” He mumbles and squeezes her hand, a small smirk on his face. She only snorts at that and shakes her head, squeezing back affectionately.

“I'm guessing it wouldn't be as enjoyable for you if we let it cool for a bit?”

“No...” He shakes his head, his shoulders slumping. “Damn, if we could protect your hands in some way.”

The moment he suggests it, Lillian gets an idea.  
“Hang on.” She says and gets up from the bed to head back into the kitchen. Garrus will surely laugh at her, but she can't come up with anything better at this moment. Perhaps next time, they'll be better prepared.  
“Are you serious right now?” He chuckles when she returns to the bedroom, covering his mouth in order not to laugh out loud.

“Shut up...” Is all she says, her face already red enough as it is.

 

Suffice to say, if anyone were to walk in on them right now, Lillian bet they never thought they would see Garrus on his belly with a bunch of hot towels pressed to his back. Carefully put there by Lily, a pair of oven mitts on her hands.

 

Boy, what a sight that must be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Shepard would never really be able to rub Garrus' shoulders cause of his...well, hardplated body
> 
> So why not hot towels, yeah? And since turians come from a planet that pretty much runs hot, hot, hot all year round, I figured they can probably stand a bit more heat than humans (headcanon yay) 
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy ^^'


	10. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number ten: Anniversary Celebration
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T (vague mentions of sex in the end)
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“So, Commander, it's been one year since the Reaper incident. A lot of things has happened since then.”

“Indeed it has. And, technically I'm not a commander anymore, you can say Lillian-”

“The new Citadel finally opened to the public last month, how do you feel about that?”

“I, ehm...I'm excited, the Citadel was a large part of our society so it's great to have it back up and running. As much as I've enjoyed the last year back on earth, it's good to go back out there.”

“I can see how that would be so! Rumors say you've bought an apartment there, yes?”  
“Ehr, yeah...well, we're currently looking-”

“'We' huh? So how _is_ your lovelife, Commander? Still going strong?” 

 

Lillian is unsure what to say to that. These questions aren't meant for some military brat who stubbled upon the things she had. These were meant for celebrities. Real ones, like actors or singers. Why would the world care what she was up to? But that is how it works, she guesses. For all the things she had done and hadn't done, she was now what the media considered a celebrity star.

What did celebrities usually say to questions like these?

“It's going great.” She says at last, her beaming smile as fake as they come. It _is_ going great, it's not about that. But speaking out loud about her relationship with Garrus has always been something she'd rather keep to herself. She doesn't even tell her mom all the details. 

“That's amazing to hear!” The host says. “You've been together since this whole thing started, am I right? Congratulations!” 

“Well, thank you...but-” She stops there. Since this whole thing started? When was that exactly? Since Saren? They didn't get together until after she got...She shudders inwardly, pushing the thought aside. The host isn't really helping. 

“Not even death to keep you apart! Very romantic.” She winks, crossing her legs and leans back in the chair.

“We weren't together back then...” Lillian tries to wave it aside. “We were friends.” 

That seems to catch the host's attention and she perks up even more.

“Really? The media always assumed-” She clears her throat. “You seemed to work very well together, and he was one of the first to rejoin you after your...return to duty.” 

That would be easy to assume, Lillian supposes.

“So, when _did_ you two become involved then?” The host continues, her genuine smile throwing Lillian off some. This interview is turning more and more into a gossip show by the minute. Still, the host's question lingers in her mind. When did they become involved indeed. The easy answer would be right before the Collector base, but it wasn't a relationship then...That was almost two years ago. Somewhere between the fight against the collectors and the Reaper's attack against earth, the thing they had together had slowly and gradually changed. But when? 

Lillian realises that her answer is taking far too long when she hears the host clear her throat and gives her an annoyed look. Right, they're on the air.

“I, ehm...” She starts. “I'm not exactly sure. One day he was just there, you know.” 

That seems to satisfy her and she leans back again with a pleased smile. The rest of the interview runs by smoothly.

 

oOo

 

“You look troubled.” Garrus says when she walks into her mother's apartment. He sits on the couch with what appears to be a giant battery on the coffee-table, omnitool up and running. 

“Is that a car battery?” She asks, her eyebrow raised.

“Your mother asked me to take a look at it.” He chuckles and shrugs. “I needed something to keep my hands busy anyway so.” 

“Missed me that much?” She teases. “I was only away for two hours.” 

He simply shakes his head at that and gives her an amused look.

“So what happened?” He asks. 

“Eh, nothing much.” She shrugs and sits down beside him. “She started asking me about you.”

“I'm flattered.” He smirks as he continues to look at the battery, one of its panels removed so he can check inside. “What did she ask exactly?” 

“She – and everyone else apparently – thought we'd been together since the whole Saren thing. Which I can understand, I did bring you almost everywhere.”

“I _am_ good to have around.” He muses and she can't help but snort and give him a light punch. 

“She asked when exactly we got together...and I realised...that I don't actually know.” 

“Really?” He asks and looks up at her, his smirk still visible. “I'd think the Collector base would be pretty hard to forget.” 

“Not like that.” She snorts again. “We just fooled around...But when did it become more? We haven't exactly set a date like most people do.”

His eyes stays on her for a while, before he turns off his omnitool and leans back on the couch.

“Do we need to?” He asks at last, putting his arm over her shoulders casually. 

“No...I guess not.” She mumbles and rests her head against his chest. “I was just thinking, maybe it would be nice to have one that isn't connected to collectors or reapers or anything else that has tried to kill us.” 

“That's true.” He muses. “Though reapers and collectors pretty much sums up our entire career.” 

“What a downer you are.” She laughs and punches him again. “Seriously though, when was the first time you realised you felt more?”

He tilts his head to the side and hums, his mandibles twitching now and again.

“Damn, I don't know...” He mutters. “After the whole relay incident...?” 

Lillian straightens up again and stares at him.

“You realised you loved me as I was being arrested by the Alliance?” She frowns.

“Well, when you put it like that...” He snickers, his hand over her shoulders squeezing teasingly. 

She simply grumbles in reply and leans her head back against him. Bringing up her omnitool, she scrolls to the calendar, counting on her fingers.

“So if we count from that day...” She starts. “Then our two-year anniversary will be in about three months!” 

“A shame about missing the first year.” He drawls.

“I was in a coma!” 

He laughs at her small pout and squeezes her shoulder again, pulling her closer to him.

“Let's make up for lost time then.” He says and burrows his nose into her hair. His warm breath sends a pleasant shudder through her body and she hums in satisfaction.

“And you say you have no romantic skills to speak of.” She teases and tilts her head to kiss his jaw. 

“Well.” He rumbles, moving his head as well so she can kiss his mouth this time. “I've had a lot of practise.” 

“Mhmmm.” She smirks and turns around to face him fully. “Will mom be gone long?” 

His mandibles gives off a sudden twitch when she asks and from the look he's giving her, he knows exactly what she means. Talk about feeling like a teenager again, fooling around with your boyfriend on the couch while the parents are away.

“She said she'd be away for the rest of the evening.” He rumbles, his voice low and suggestive. 

“Good.” She whispers and kisses him again, tugging on his shirt to bring him down with her when she leans back across the cushions. He eagerly obliges, his right hand moving up to cup her face. She hums again and presses her forehead against him. “Happy late anniversary, Garrus.” 

He chuckles and closes his eyes, his hand moving up to slowly run through her hair.

“Happy late anniversary.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some small liberties with this, seeing as they don't really celebrate it ^^' 
> 
> But I always thought that Shepard and Garrus are very unsure when exactly their relationship becomes romantic and not just friends-with-benefits. One day the relationship was one thing, and then suddenly it was another, and they just went with it like it was the most natural thing in the world *shrugs*   
> So them deciding on a date that they both thinks fit seemed like the thing that made most sense. They don't make any grand declarations or ask the other if they want to be more. They just go with it, no questions asked


	11. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 11: First vacation away together
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“Mama, look at that lady. Why is her skin like that?”

“Enora!”  
  
The asari quickly grab her daughter by the shoulders and leads her away, a humiliated look on her face. Lillian stares after them before she leans back in her lounger with a heavy sigh, pulling the light shawl closer around her body. Really, for someone who had blue skin, children from all corners of the galaxy seemed to still ask questions which were prone to insult, no matter how innocently they were put. 

Not that she was insulted, a comment from a child was far from hurting her vanity, but the fact that so  _many_ children had either given her looks or right out come up to her and ask, was beginning to be a tad bit annoying. 

She sighs again and adjusts her shades, trying her damnedest to relax. Then she feels something hard and icy cold being pressed to her forehead and she bolts upright, a loud yelp escaping her mouth.

“Did I scare you?” She hears Garrus chuckle behind her and she turns around to glare at him. With two unopened bottles of freshly sprinkled water in each hand, he's a welcomed sight despite his little prank.

“Surprised me.” She corrects with a huff and takes the bottle he offers. Leaning back in the chair again, she observes as he sits down in his own lounger beside her, a pleased smirk still hanging on to his face. When he's settled in he looks back at her, his satisfied look slowly changing into one of concern.

“Is the sun troubling you?” He asks, giving the shawl still tightly clung to her body a questioning look. “I can go get the parasol?” 

“Oh.” She utters, looking down at the clothing as well. “No, no, it's nothing. Just a few grownups and a bunch of kids looking and asking. Wanted to enjoy the afternoon _without_ prying eyes.” 

“Ah.” Is all he says, understanding completely. 

The thing is; being caught in an explosion trying to stop an ancient race of machines from destroying the galaxy, is that more often than not you're bound to end up with a few burn marks. Or more, depending on the scale of the fire and the close proximity in which one ended up standing. Lillian had unfortunately been standing very close, and the fire had indeed been very large, leaving in their wake festering wounds which covered most of her right side. 

Now, the good thing was that skin replacements weren't hard to come by, and Lily's flesh was now as smooth and just as normal as the rest of her body. The lesser good thing was that the new skin unfortunately had lost about half of it's pigmentation, and the right side of her body was now much paler than her otherwise coppery hue.

When the doctor had finished with her how's and why's, Garrus had run his hand gently down her arm and fondly said that she reminded him of “the animal from earth that they got their milk from.”

Lillian never thought she'd get to hear her boyfriend compare her to a cow.

 

Wrapping the pale blue shawl around her once again after it having slipped off in her shocked state, Lillian takes a much needed sip of the water and hums in delight.

“Lime?” She asks, a pleased smile on her lips.

“What else?” He smirks, his eyes closed and hands resting over his belly, looking for all the world like a giant, pleased kitten. Any moment, she expects him to let loose a purr.

He doesn't, of course, but the pleased rumble when he shifts in the chair is good enough.

“God, I wish the beach was empty so I could take you right where you are.” She murmurs mostly to herself, but the light tug of his mandibles shows her he heard her just fine.

“Interested, and flattered.” He comments, and turns his head to give her a look. “But is that the only reason you want there to be no people?”

As if on queue, a human couple walks past them and throws a quick glance at Lillian's legs, one of them considerably paler than the other.

“Maybe a few others.” She mutters and glares after them as they hurry away in mortification in having been caught. He hums in agreement and sits up to pat her arm.

“It isn't like you to care what other people think.”

“It's not about that.”

“It isn't?”

She sighs in annoyance and sits up as well, resting her head in her palms.

“We came here to escape the fact that we've just fought a war.” She murmurs. “I don't want to be reminded that I almost died...again, whenever someone throws a look at me. I don't _want_ their pity!” 

She rubs her forehead in frustration and a tired sigh escapes her as she moves to sit on the side of the chair, her feet burrowing into the warm sand.

“You know what I think when I see you?” She hears Garrus ask, and she looks up to meet his calm gaze.

“That I'm the most beautiful girl in the entire world?” She jokes, and a feeling of satisfaction sweeps through her when he gives off a warm chuckle.

“That too.” He mumbles, and the look he's giving her is so awkward and sweet that Lillian is pretty sure her heart just bounced a little. “But also, you didn't die.” 

She tenses at that and holds his gaze as he reaches over to take a gentle hold of her right hand, his thumb rubbing into the smooth, milky white skin.

“You didn't die.” He repeats. “Those scars are proof that you survived.” 

And it makes sense, Lillian thinks, that Garrus should think so. Seeing himself everyday and being reminded about each little detail leading up to the death of his squad, the betrayal, the disappointment, the rage. But also...that he survived, that she found him again.

It's a small comfort, but it's from him, and that is enough. She squeezes back and leans over to place a quick, but warm kiss unto his mouth, smiling as she does so. He gives off a pleased rumble and then she stands up, the shawl pooling down by her feet.

“Want to go for a swim?” She asks, a teasing grin upon her lips. The gentle look he's giving her quickly turns sour, and she can't help but give him a wicked laugh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's condition is actually something that I've started to develop myself, where random spot on my body has suddenly lost their pigment. It isn't anything dangerous but I do need to put on extra sunscreen there so I won't get burned. I have one on my throat and one that recently popped up on my shoulder, and I suspect they will only keep coming ^^'   
> There isn't really an explanation as to why it happens, so I felt that Lily's skin could get this condition randomly
> 
> And WHOA, Lily's appearance has now partly been revealed :O Dun, dun, dun! No, I try not to describe what she looks like in my stories so it basically can be read as any of your Shepards :P But my Shepard has dark skin and in the honeymoon chapter it's revealed that she has reddish hair. She's also biracial, Shepmom being white and the late Shepdad being black
> 
> Also, this chapter turned a lot more angsty than I first imagined, and I'm sorry about that ^^' But they DO go swimming after, I promise...or Shepard swims, while Garrus gets in to his calves and then just stands there grumpily waiting for her to get back x)


	12. Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 12: Family Gatherings
> 
> A SFW chapter: Rated T
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“Is everything is place?” Lillian finds herself asking for what must be the millionth time that day.

“I promise that it is.” Hannah chuckles and puts her hands over her shoulders, squeezing lightly. “Now stop worrying.”

Lillian can only hum discouragingly, her nerves still on edge.

For all that she had faced and overcome, this was certainly very ridiculous to be nervous about. Still, she paces around the kitchen, now and again throwing looks out the window.

“It's only dinner, Lily.” Her mother chuckles again and crosses her arms, no doubt amused by her behaviour.

“It's dinner with Garrus' father.” Lillian fires back, muttering. “World of difference.”

 

The thing was, although it'd been a few months since her release from the hospital, she's yet to meet the former officer, much less talked with him.  
The only time she's ever even heard his voice was when she heard that he and Garrus' sister had made it off Palaven safely, and then later when Garrus had called them in the hospital, shortly after she'd woken up. She'd offered to say a short 'hello', and perhaps introduce herself formally, but he'd only shaken his head, not liking the idea of introducing his girlfriend over the comm. A personal meeting would be better, which after a little convincing she'd agreed on.  
When things had finally settled down some over the various parts of the galaxy, they had decided to invite both his father and Solana over for dinner, and since Lillian still lived with Hannah, and Garrus technically lived with Lillian, they saw it as an ample opportunity to have the whole family meet.  
The both of them would take a shuttle to Earth, and then spend the weekend in a hotel close to Hannah's apartment. Garrus would pick them up at 5, drop them off to leave their luggage and then be at her mother's place around 6.

 

“You'll be fine.” Hannah reassures, one eyebrow raised. “He can't possibly be that bad?”

“No, it's not about that.” Lillian waves aside. “He seems like a good man, a reasonable one. He believed us when Garrus turned to him regarding the Reapers after all.” Then she shrugs and bites her lip. “It's just...he hasn't really shown any interest in meeting me, or even seemed to have asked about me, and I know that everyone has been extremely busy the last months, I don't expect him to drop everything and come have a chat with his son's new girlfriend. I'm just- I'm just afraid that he only sees the stupid war hero and “saviour of the galaxy” and that I'm using Garrus or some shit.”  
She sits down by the kitchen table and rubs her forehead, Hannah taking a seat beside her, immediately leaning against her shoulder.

“Have you talked to Garrus about this?” She asks, her hand moving up to stroke her daughter's hair.

“No, not really.” Lillian shrugs. “I mean, I've asked if he thinks he'll like me but...” She groans and leans back in the chair. The truth is, she was both nervous _and_ excited about the upcoming dinner, this being her chance to finally get back some sort of “normal” in her life. Tonight, she would just be a woman meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time, and she desperately hoped that the head of the Vakarians would think the same, and not only see the damn badge.

“You're a Shepard, Lily.” Hannah smirks, breaking the silence which had started to build up. “There isn't anything you can't do if you just put your mind to it. He's just like any other father, eager to meet you.” She strokes Lily's hair again. “And if not, well...he's going to have to answer to me.”

And Lillian laughs out loud at that, because that feels exactly like something her mother would do.

“Thanks mom.” She chuckles. “Let's hope it doesn't come to that.”

“It won't.” Hannah smiles. “Trust me.” Then she stands up and gives Lillian's shoulder one final squeeze.

Okay, she thinks, standing up as well. It was going to be fine. Just a normal dinner, eating, talking.  
  
Lillian was completely calm.

 

“Well, well. Looks like they're here now.” Hannah suddenly says, looking out the window.

 

Okay, maybe not so calm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry that I've been so slow with updates!! Been superbusy with finals and unfinished tests :( Plus that I've been writing a Stucky fanfic as a gift to my wife
> 
> But I'll be back in full force next year so don't you worry x)


	13. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” He tried, pressing the button for the Captain's quarters. “Since you only told me about this now, I assume you already have something planned?”   
> And at first his omnitool was quiet, then he heard rustling and he swore that she was smirking when she whispered; “Why don't you come up here and find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number thirteen: Holidays (Valentine's Day)
> 
> A NSFW chapter: Rated E
> 
> Takes place during ME3

“Valen-what-now?”

He could practically see Lily sigh on the other end of the call.

“Valentine's Day.” She corrected. “It's nothing big. People usually go to dinner, or a movie.”

Garrus crossed his arms. “But we're in the middle of space.”

Another sigh, which only made him chuckle. Then the elevator arrived and he stepped in.

“So,” He tried, pressing the button for the Captain's quarters. “Since you only told me about this now, I assume you already have something planned?”

And at first his omnitool was quiet, then he heard rustling and he swore that she was smirking when she whispered; “Why don't you come up here and find out?”

Damn, was he happy that he was the only one in that elevator. He shifted awkwardly on his feet and cleared his throat, with Lily laughing in his ear.

“I'm on my way now, actually.” He mumbled, and she hummed in delight.

“Good, I'll be waiting for you then.” She said, and the call ended.   
  
Spirits, why couldn't the elevator go any faster.

 

oOo

  
The minute the elevator opened, Garrus was met with EDI's voice and the door to Lily's cabin unlocked.

“ _The Commander informed me not to disturb you for the rest of the day.”_ She quipped. “ _Have a pleasant evening, Officer Vakarian.”_

He swore that the A.I almost sounded coy as he walked up to the doors. It seemed that she knew more of what Lily had planned than he did. Damn.

That the room was empty when he entered didn't really help either.

“Shepard?” He called, crossing his arms as he looked around the room. Candles were lit here and there, and a bottle of wine in a bucket was placed on the bed. But no Lily. Did she plan to surprise him? Jump out the closet and attack him? It _did_ sound like something she would do.

Then he heard the hiss of the bathroom door sliding open, and of course. The bathroom, the obvious hiding place.

“I thought we agreed-” He heard her say behind him. “that you wouldn't call me Shepard when we're alone.”

He simply chuckled and turned around to give her a snarky comeback, only to stop right in his tracks when he saw her, his legs almost giving away under him.

The lace hugging her body was creamy white, a sharp contrast to her coppery skin, and reminded him faintly of the Omega dancers. Only...less. A lot less. And all those straps...

“Spirits, Lily.” He breathed, his mandibles pressed tightly against his face. She only chuckled and made her way over to him, her movements slow and...what was the word, cat-like?

“Hi handsome.” She smiled, pressing her body against his as she reached up to kiss him.

“Heh, I don't think I'm the handsome one here.” He mumbled, his forehead against hers.

She snorted and leaned back to meet his eyes. “So you'd call this handsome, then?”

“Eh, well.” He cleared his throat, only making her laugh again. “Maybe more in the direction of 'breathtaking', or...extremely sexy.”

Shit, did he need to work on his lines, but Lily didn't seem to mind.

“That's more like it.” She crooned and kissed him again.

Sometimes he really wished he had a more flexible mouth. The things she could do...Damn if he didn't want to do it back if he could.

Then again, once he pressed his tongue against her lips and her entire body turned to jelly, maybe he shouldn't be envious.

She held his shirt tightly by the collar, clearly telling him to stay right where he was. It wasn't like he planned to go anywhere. Distracted as he was, he finally managed to make his arms move instead of just having them hang useless at his sides. So many straps, he mused as his fingers traveled down her body. Silky white ribbons catching on his claws, stretching over her collarbone...her breasts...down her belly and hips. Spirits...

“How do you even take this off?” He asked, his voice thick and raspy. The way she breathed down his neck made every nerve he possessed buzz with anticipation.

She merely looked up at him, one brow slightly raised. “Do you _want_ me to take it off?”

“I...” He stuttered, one hand moving down to fondle her backside, noticing how one particular strap pressed up right under the globes and...oh, damn. “I don't want you removing it at all, actually.”

His subharmonics low and thrilling, it sounded more like he growled at her than talked, and he cursed his lack of control. Lily only grinned.

“Like it that much do you?” She asked, moving up to kiss a mandible. Garrus found that he could only whine in reply.

Then she tugged at his collar again, but this time she pulled him along instead of holding him in place. She walked slowly down the short stairs, him trailing behind like a man under a spell. He probably was, when he thought about it.

Lily grabbed the winebottle on the bed and turned to him, a teasing smile on her lips.

“You sure you don't want to have a glass first?”

He stopped in his tracks, her question killing the enchantment. Then he snorted and reached over to take the bottle from her hands.

“No thanks.” He said and put it aside, his eyes trying to stay on her. “That's not quite what I'm in the mood for right now.”

She just hummed, her grin still there.

“Well.” She said, sitting down on the bed and leaned back. “Come here, then.”

Who was he to disobey? Quickly settling down as well, he leaned forward to kiss her, his hand immediately seeking out her hair while the other settled down on the curve of her back. In the meantime Lily had moved on to his jacket, fumbling with buttons and zippers while simultaneously trying to kiss him back. Garrus had to give her credit for that. The commander was an expert when it came to multitasking.

Pulling his jacket off, she threw it aside before turning back to him, her hands slowly moving down his chest. When she touched the hem of his pants, she huffed in annoyance and gave him a look.

“You going to give me a hand here, handsome?” She teased, her fingers now and again leaving featherlight touches over his crotch. He squirmed, and grunted softly as she then took on a more forceful approach, and pressed against the tight bulge. In that moment, Garrus thought she reminded him an awful lot of one of the many predators back on Palavan. Pleased beyond words at having caught her prey.

“What about you?” He asked, his voice a little strained. When she gave him a questioning look, he gestured towards a particular strap right between her legs, clearly making it hard, if not impossible, not remove her underwear. She simply smiled.

“Oh ye of little faith.” She said and grabbed his hand, bringing it down between her legs. The strap had a small buckle!

So that was how she put it on and then took it off, he thought and rumbled as he pressed a finger against her.

“Well,” He mused, rubbing her slowly. “They certainly think of everything.”

She only chuckled in reply, a little breathless from his ministrations. Then she pulled at his pants again and almost whined a bit, and perhaps the predator had become a pet, he thought, eager and clingy. He almost felt a little proud, making her want him like that.

But then again, he thought as he removed his hand from her crotch, he wanted her just as much.

“Where's your soldier-patience?” He teased and unzipped his pants. She had to move further up the bed as he struggled out of them.

“I'm not a soldier tonight.” She smirked as she settled down against the pillows. “Just a girl thirsty for her man.”

Garrus chuckled, then crawled up after her. Thirsty, yeah he could understand what she meant as she met him for a kiss.

“I guess I'm hungry then.” He mused then and reached down to unbuckle the strap. Then just to tease her, he pulled down her panties slowly, to a point where it wasn't sexy at all, just incredibly annoying.

“For God's sake, Garrus.” Lily fumed at last, sending him a sharp look. He only laughed back, but took her underwear off a lot quicker this time. Then he pulled her to him, her legs hooking around his hips, body pressed against his erection.

She kissed a mandible and then said, “Hold me by the straps.”

He hesitated.

“What?”

“Hold me by the straps.” She repeated, a tiny little grin on her lips, like she was amused by his reaction.

What was she planning now? Garrus hummed and lightly grabbed the strap over her collarbones, then before he could react, Lily leaned back so much that he immediately had to grip harder so she wouldn't fall. Not that falling back down on her bed would hurt her, but he had a feeling this was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Holding her in midair, straps pressing against her flesh...Spirits, his commander was a genius sometimes. Or, like she had said; not his commander tonight. Lover. Girlfriend? He liked the thought of that.

His other hand traveled down her chest and belly, before he brushed against her crotch again. Lifting her up a little, his finger could reach her clit. Meanwhile Lily simply rested her hands on his shoulder, a small moan escaping her lips as he rubbed.

“How did you come up with this?” He asked, and pulled her closer so he could reach her neck.

“I read.” She smiled, as her hands stroked his cowl, featherlight, teasingly.

“Do I even want to know?”

She only smirked in reply, then moaned again as he nibbled at her throat and shoulder.

Slowly moving down, her warm skin was suddenly replaced with white cloth. Ahh, right, her 'bra'.

“Just pull it down.” Lily murmured, having noticed his hesitance. Her voice was hazy, sensual.

Having one hand holding her up and the other one quite busy as well, he cleared his throat and gave her an amused look.

“Right...” She grumbled and reached behind her back to quickly unhook it, then she slowly pulled it off and threw it aside. The straps on each side of her breasts faintly pushed them together and as she bent her spine to push her chest slightly forward, Garrus was surprised when his erection throbbed in response. Breasts certainly grew on you, he mused. His body certainly seemed to think so, and he bent down to press his tongue against a nipple. Still weird though, fatbags on their chests.

Lily only hummed in pleasure, and as he burrowed his finger between her legs and at the same time lightly bit her breast, she almost yelled out.

“Oh God.” She moaned and a small smirk grew on her lips. “And you who said that you didn't understand breasts before. Look at you now.”

“Hnnn, do you like it?” He asked instead before lightly tugging on the other nipple. She moaned again and nodded.

“Very much.” She said at last, and when he started circling his finger inside her, she had to lean forward and rest against his shoulder. He let go of the strap he had been holding and cupped her breast instead, lightly squeezing it, with his thumb rubbing against her nipple.

“Garrus...” She breathed and tilted her head some to kiss his cowl, her breathing quickening with each thrust his finger made.

“Are you close?” He asked as he brushed his thumb against her clit, and chuckled when he only got a breathless groan as answer. Guess so, he mused.

Then she suddenly sat up straight in his lap and hugged her thighs against his waist as tightly as she could, and he almost retreated in surprise before she clamped down around his finger and her groan turned into a passionate yell. Garrus simply observed as her release escaped her body. With her head slightly thrown back, and a rosy brown colouring her cheeks, his heart sped up a little bit faster than it had previously done. Before she could react, he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his, her moan swallowed by the kiss. Then she leaned back and panted lightly, and he helped her untangle her legs from his hips and lie down on the bed.

“Good?” He asked and lied down beside her, resting on his elbow.

“Mmm.” She hummed and turned to face him, naked and wrapped tightly in silky straps. The half-forgotten erection throbbed in attention, a few drops of pre-cum glistening at the top. Before he could do anything though, Lily had already noticed and threw him a hungry look.

“Your turn.” She said and pulled on him so he kneeled over her, resting on his palms.

He looked down at her, flushed and eager, her hair a little wild. Spirits...

“Damn, Shepard...” He readjusted himself so that he was lying between her legs, and when he pushed inside they both groaned in unison. He stayed still for a little while, merely looking at her, her mouth slightly open, eyes half closed.

“Happy Valentine's Day.” She said then, and he blinked.

“So you're supposed to say that?” He asked.

“If you like.” She smirked back, drawing a hiss out of him as she pushed against him.

So eager...so tempting...He pushed back and earned a gasp. Mmm.

He took a gentle hold of the straps that wrapped around her hips and started moving.

Spirits, she felt good. If someone had told him five years ago that he would end up sharing a bed with a human, and that said human would make him feel better than ever before, he'd probably think that they were messing with him. Or were crazy.

Now though...the way her legs quivered as she wrapped them around him, her hands moving up to stroke his neck; sending shivers down his spine. Her breasts bouncing against the straps around them as he pounded into her. Her quiet, quick gasps every time he hit her sweet spot. Damn, this wouldn't take long at all.

“Garrus...” She panted, her eyes dark. A light sweat had broken out and covered her skin, giving her a glistening look. “I'm close.”

He let out a pleased rumble and quickened his pace a bit. “Me too.”

She moaned as he sped up, stretching he arms above her head and taking hold of the sheet. The entire bed was decidedly more messy than before, not that he cared. A messy bed after sex was only second after a bed to go to sleep in, he decided. Perhaps even better.

Then Lily bent her back and yelled out, quickly interrupting his thoughts as she tightened around him.

“Oh damn.” She panted, as she slowly settled down. “Oh fuck.”

Garrus only groaned as her orgasm had triggered his own impending release. His spine was practically on fire as he grabbed her legs and had them rest on his shoulders instead. Then he burrowed himself inside her as deep as he could, his cock throbbing once, twice.

“Spirits!” He groaned as he came, with Lily humming and biting her lip as his seed coated her insides.

Pulling out of her, he collapsed beside her on his side, head resting on his arm. Lily turned to look at him, her eyes tired, but pleased. Then she threw his spent cock a loving look, and hummed as it slowly retreated back inside.

“Ahhh, there it goes.” She said, sounding almost a little sad. Garrus snorted, his mandibles fluttering in amusement.

“Yeah, there it went.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brings chapter almost 6 months after posting the previous* Yoo what up, hahahha :)))) I'm so sorry you guys!!!
> 
> I've been busy with both studies and almost the entire March and April I've been working! Me and the wife has finally moved in together and we've been busy with trying to be responsible adults. You can imagine how that is going so far, haha
> 
> I've been working on and off on this chapter during these months and now that it's summer I'm hoping that I can be more consistent in the publishing! I already have the map and script for next chapter! Anyway, I'm hoping the wait paid off and you'll enjoy this. Writing the first chapter where you actually follow Garrus' thoughts were hard, but fun, and I hope you'll think so too ^^


	14. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She didn't have hands enough to count the times she woke from nightmares in the morning, body drenched in sweat from trying to evade the explosions and lungs struggling to breath as she drifted away in the darkness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt nr 14: Morning sex
> 
> A NSFW chapter: rated E
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

Cold water hit her face as Lillian stood bent over the sink, splashing and rubbing her cheeks and neck. Slowly, but gradually the cold feeling of dread left her person and she took a deep, calming breath.

She didn't have hands enough to count the times she woke from nightmares in the morning, body drenched in sweat from trying to evade the explosions and lungs struggling to breath as she drifted away in the darkness. Even if she knew that she was safe, that there was air around her, her body remembered. Her mind remembered.

She gave her cheeks a few light pats to get the colour back and ran her fingers through her hair before finally leaving the bathroom.

Garrus was still soundly asleep, not even shifting in his sleep as she had crawled out of bed. Then again, she had gotten really good at being quiet.

She thought back to the night before they'd assaulted The Illusive Man's base, when she'd asked him about nightmares.

He must have it so easy, she thought, a little bitterly. Though, perhaps he was really good at being quiet as well...

She shook her head, a distraction, she needed a distraction. It was light enough outside to head out to the balcony, and she leaned against the railing to _breath._

It smelled faintly of the flowers her mom had planted there after they had moved in, insisting that a balcony as big as a whole room _needed_ to have plants. What would they use the space for if not that?

Heading over to the pots and larger boxes, a small idea started to form in Lillian's head. It was silly, and maybe a bit childish. But right now silly and childish was right what she needed.

Picking as many flowers as she could without completely stripping off everything her mother had fixed, she quietly headed back into the bedroom. Garrus was still asleep, she confirmed and smirked a little when she saw that their sheet was halfway kicked off, leaving his upper body bare. Carefully getting down on her knees by the edge of the bed, she started by picking off a daisy from its stem, and delicately placed it right where Garrus' bellybutton would have been, had he had one. The plates on his body had enough crevices between them to place the various flowers without the risk of having them fall off or slide down. She put several daises up his abdomen, his abs – or the turian equivalent of them she supposed – gently rising and falling with his breathing. Picking up a couple of lupines, she took off the tiny petals and placed them on the ridges on his forearms. She almost had to laugh a little, but held her tongue. It was a miracle he hadn't woken up yet, she thought. A soldier who slept like a log, she had to shake her head and grin. Plucking the petals off the roses she held, she carefully let them float down and land in his cowl, slowly filling it almost all the way up. Then she took some more daisies and connected them with the ones on his belly, having them crawl up his chest and then join the roses in a lovely mix of red and white. As a last touch, she took a few blue hydrangea and carefully put them in the crevices on his crest, leaving three rows of blue flowers on each side.

She sat back and stared at him for a moment, a smile creeping up on her lips, growing bigger and bigger.

He looked so...cute! She had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't giggle. But damn, he looked beautiful as well, so graceful even in his sleep, the flowers following the lines of his body, every sharp angle and curve.

She took off the t-shirt and panties she was wearing and threw them aside, then carefully leaned over him.

“Wake up, gorgeous.” She whispered and had to bite her cheeks when he simply grunted in reply and turned away his head a little. The flowers stayed where they were. “Garrus.” She gently called again, stroking his mandible.

He made a sound and opened his eyes halfway, his voice rumbled. “What?”

Then he seemed to notice his cowl was a lot...fuller, than it usually was and it seemed his soldier-instincts were finally kicking in as he immediately reached to check, his hand moving so fast that Lillian almost jumped.

When he took out a handful of rosepetals and daisies, he snorted and gave her a look.

“Should I even ask?” He drawled.

“What, can't a girl dress her husband in flowers if she wants to?” She laughed, no longer able to hold it in.

At her words his eyes widened and he sat halfway up to look down at her handywork. He snorted again, mandibles spreading. Then he finally seemed to notice her state of undress.

“I suspect the flowers is only the start.” He said and tilted his head, smirking. Lillian simply shrugged and got up to sit down beside him, gently running her hand up his stomach, avoiding the flowers.

“I was planning for us to match.” She said, then gave him a smug look. “But you looked so cute that I couldn't hold myself.”

At that he actually laughed for real, and held up his arms as if to study them.

“Cute, huh?”

She nodded, still smiling.

“Well, I guess I can take that.” He chuckled. “Do you have more flowers?”

“Yeah?” She bent down to retrieve the rest of them, holding the bouquet in her arms. Garrus plucked a few flowers from her and sat back to go through them one by one. Lillian simply smiled and sat in silence, now and again giving him a flower when he held out his hand. It was obvious that he planned to dress her up as well, but she had no idea why he seemed so skeptical to every flora she presented. He looked them over, and then put them aside, now and again giving off a quiet grunt or a thoughtful sigh.

Then he cast the remaining bouquet a long look.

“Give me that giant white one.” He requested, and Lillian had to hold back a smirk as she plucked it out and handed it over. Garrus looked that one over as well, and at first she thought he would put it aside as well, but then he flexed his claws and cut off most of the stem, leaving only the flower itself. Then he reached forward and gently took a hold of her chin, bending her head just slightly to the side and put the flower behind her ear.

“There,” He began, sounding pleased beyond words. “it's a start.”

Lillian simply beamed at him, unable to hold the smile in check for long. Out of all the flowers she had brought in, he'd picked a white lily, apparently not even realising it. She hummed.

“Start?” She asked then. “So you plan to do more before I get to have my way with you?”

He chuckled before clearing his throat.

“Well, we have to match right? You said so yourself.” He teased, stroking her cheek as she gave him a mock-pout. “And even if you're not patient enough, it just wouldn't be fair that I looked prettier than you.”

Lillian burst out in laughter. That damn teasing turian! He'd always found ways to make her laugh, but after their retirement it was like he had taken it to a whole other level. She hated to think that way, but it was almost like he dared to tease her now. Even if their earlier places in the military were of very little consequence, she had still outranked him, and wether she liked it or not there had still been a barrier. Perhaps not very large or really noticeable, but still there.

Now though, they were just two people living their lives. And teasing the hell out of each other it seemed.

“Alright then.” She said at last after she'd calmed down. “I put myself in your capable hands.”

Putting the remaining flowers among the ones Garrus had discarded, she crawled over to lay beside him, careful as to not damaging the lily in her hair. Stretching out, she smiled up at him as she tried her damnedest to tempt him. He stayed put though, casually rummaging through the plantlife. It was a miracle his own flowers stayed where they were. A few petals fell out of the cowl now and then, but other than that he looked exactly as she had left him.

Taking out a white-ish rose, Garrus did what he'd done do the lily and cut the flower from the stem, only this time there was nothing left but the giant crown of bud and petals.

“Turn your arms a bit.” He said as he cut another rose, same colour as the first. She did what he said and let the back of her hands rest against the sheets.

Carefully he put the first rose in her left palm, then the other on the soft crook of her elbow. They would fall right off if she tried to move, but she suspected this was more of a temporary thing.

Taking red roses this time, he did the same there, only now he put them on her right arm. Looking down, Lillian smiled fondly at the display. White roses on her dark skin, and red on her pale. A stark and pretty contrast.

“Look at you, my little artist.” She mused and winked at him, flexing her fingers a little to feel the soft petals against her skin.

He scoffed softly and waved it aside.

“I did want to paint when I was smaller.” He reminded her before shaking his head. “I just thought this would look nice, it's far from a masterpiece.”

She remembered.

“It's not too late to learn, you know.” She said, smirking. “You have all the time in the world now.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, retirement will do that.”

“You should start.” She urged gently, not wanting to sound like she would force him. Just because he wanted to learn when he was small, didn't mean he wanted to now.

Garrus simply shrugged.

“Perhaps I will.” He said after a while, picking up the remaining daisies and placed the flowers on her belly, mimicking what she'd done to him as best as he could. With no plates or crevices to speak of, they wouldn't stay as put as his own. Placing a daisy in her bellybutton, he worked his way up to her breasts, turning two flowers upside down to put over each nipple. Lillian gave off a light giggle, careful so the flowers wouldn't fall off. From there the daisies led up and followed her collarbones, promptly ending at her shoulders. Having only five daisies left, he switched his gaze to her crotch, gently reaching down to place the flowers in her dark hair, the curls keeping them in place. Lillian seriously hoped none of the flowers had tiny bugs crawling around inside them. That wouldn't be very fun.

“Am I pretty now?” She purred when he seemed to be finished, pressing her legs together.

He looked her over, mandibles slowly spreading before he swallowed.

“I think-” He began, then brought up his omnitool. “that I need to savour this.”

Lillian laughed and carefully rearranged her arms, so they wouldn't just lay straight by her sides, but still close enough so the roses didn't move or fall off. She turned her head slightly in an attempt to strike a pose. Garrus simply chuckled and stood up, adjusting the shot. Taking photos of your naked wife, she mused and smirked up at him as she heard the faint click.

“Happy?” She asked, one eyebrow raised.

He hummed. “Very.” Then he crawled back down beside her, one hand gently trailing up the side of her stomach. She almost had to huff; here she had planned to seduce him, yet as soon as she'd let him dress her up as well, he'd slowly but surely taken charge. She liked it though, whenever he turned bossy. It wasn't something he usually did, preferring to either let them be on equal ground, or let her decide. This time though, she guessed that he knew what she really needed right now was to not be in control. God, she loved when he could tell what she wanted even if she sometimes didn't know herself.

“Damn, it's early.” Garrus suddenly said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He must have thrown a look at the clock, shit.

“Yeah...” Was all she could say in reply. He threw her a look, both knowing and concerned. But mostly pained. Maybe she wasn't so good at hiding after all.

He didn't say anything, only pulled her to him and kissed her. In the angle they were in, all the daisies and rose petals fell out of his cowl, fluttering down to cover her neck and chest. Brushing them aside, he moved down to nuzzle her neck, the roughness of his tongue sending shivers down her body. Attempting to press her thighs together again she was stopped by Garrus' hand suddenly settling between her legs, his finger slowly tracing her parted flesh. Truth be told, she'd been wet almost since she started this, the idea and anticipation of what could come lurking in her body like a beast in hiding. The way his finger almost fluttered above her only added to her excitement, especially when his tongue trailed down to her breasts, daisy after daisy falling off as he circled a hardened nipple. Lillian moaned and reached for his neck, completely forgoing the roses as they too fell to the bed. Tracing the plates with her nails, she was pleased when she earned a heady groan from him. Nuzzling her breasts, he spared enough attention to grab her hips and lift, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Shouldn't...” She began, gasping as his teeth brushed her skin. “Shouldn't you remove your pants before you make it impossible for me to pull away?”

He simply chuckled, reaching for the hem of his trousers and struggled out of them, pulling them down enough without having to move away.

“I thought you knew I was more capable than that, Lily.” He rumbled, erection partially out and pressing against her mound. She couldn't help biting her lip as she felt it extend fully, the shaft sliding up her lips and rose above the flowers buried in her curls.

Reaching down to lightly squeeze the tip, she was rewarded with a low groan and his hips thrusting against hers. Giving her a look, he reached down for payback. As he stroked her clit, shivers traveled up her spine and settled, almost like her entire body was buzzing with pleasure. She figured it could also have something to do with her biotic implants. Adrenaline or arousal always made her skin crawl with that certain extra.

Mound aching with anticipation, clenching around nothing, she tried to push against him, earning her an amused glance. Yet he certainly looked very impatient as well, mandibles quivering as he held her against him. He held it off though as he bent down to press his mouth against hers, gentle kisses making goosebumps prickle her skin. They were lazy and soft, she noticed, his tongue never touching her own. They merely moved their lips against each other, breathing each other in, slow but heavy, and even if her mouth was far more flexible than his, the way he matched his movements to her own, slow and tenderly, made her chest swell with adoration. They stayed like that in what seemed an eternity, occupied with tasting, sighing, breathing. Lillian almost forgot what they were doing when she felt Garrus shift on top of her, erection pressing against her entrance.

Moaning in unison as he pushed in, she bent her back and pressed her chest against his, flowers either falling off or being crushed between them. They would have to clean the sheets after, not that she cared much at this moment. And especially not when Garrus moved so slowly and sensually inside her, each stroke pure bliss. Pressing his mouth against the nape of her neck, he nuzzled her skin tenderly.

“Oh God...” She gasped when he hit _just_ right, strokes still slow, but oh so well executed. He simply rumbled in reply, and then hit it again. Cocky bastard.

The pleasure traveled in currents up her body as they moved together, and Lillian almost sobbed when he nuzzled her ear and whispered her name. Struggling to somehow get even closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him, nails running along his back and breasts pressing against his plated chest.

He growled and ran his mouth up her neck. “Are you close?”

Words failing her, she simply moaned and nodded instead. Reaching up to stroke her cheek, her affirmation seemed to spur him on as he changed the pacing. Lillian almost yelled out in surprise and threw her head back as the slow strokes turned fast and hard, sending lightning up her spine.

“Don't you – oh! – don't you dare – ah! – stop!” She panted, the impending orgasm so close she could taste it. Garrus simply chuckled, though it sounded more strained than usual.

“I won't.” He rumbled, his hot breathing tickling her ear. He moved once, twice...and Lillian saw stars.

Clenching down around him, it didn't take long for Garrus to reach his peak either, burrowing his nose in her hair and groaned as he released. Lillian simply let out a pleased, drawn out sigh, arms around him. He didn't seem to mind that at all, but still attempted to pull out of her and settle more comfortably at her side. But when he tried, she shook her head and held him firmly against her.

“Nooo, stay.” She mumbled, forehead pressed against his.

He chuckled. “It's not like I'm going to leave the bed.”

“Yeah, but...stay _inside_.” She elaborated, and stopped him before he could protest about it disappearing soon enough anyway. “At least for a little while. I want to feel you.”

He hummed, mandibles spreading slightly, then grabbed her sides and rolled around with her, making her lay on his chest instead, still connected.

“More comfortable this way.” He shrugged, and she smiled and rested her head against him.

They lay like that for a while, until Lillian shifted against him as she felt him slowly pulling out. Then Garrus broke the silence.

“Are you going to tell me what the flowers were about?” He touched the lily still behind her ear, and she sighed.

“I needed a distraction.”

“From the nightmares.” It wasn't a question.

She closed her eyes. “Yes.”

He didn't say anything, just gently stroked her back and neck, until he settled for lightly running his fingers through her hair.

“Do...do you want to talk about it?” He asked after a moment and at first she wanted to refuse.  
How could she possibly describe the feeling of dying? The feeling of waking up on the Citadel, nothing but rubble and smoke. The feeling of her entire body screaming, dirt and soot filling her lungs. Then she cursed herself, and her fear. She shouldn't keep this from her husband. From _Garrus._ She knew it, and he did too.

“Yeah, I do.” She whispered, and she meant it.

So she told him, and he held her, and listened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as late as the latest, but still late, I am so sorry... I've recently started studying at university (or is college the english equivalent?) and it's taking up a lot of time :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I read Lady Chatterley's Lover this summer, and in one of the chapters they run out into the rain, naked and then dress each other in flowers, and I really liked that scene and it inspired me for the theme of this prompt ;) I hope you enjoyed it! It was really nice to write it


	15. Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having lived most of her life on ships, personal belongings were sparse or practically non-existent. It'd been blatantly obvious when both of them had realised they owned no furniture whatsoever, and had to buy practically all of it in one go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 15: Moving in together
> 
> Rated T, a SFW chapter
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“ _I wish I was there...I want to see how you live!_ ”  
Lillian couldn't help the fond smile that grew on her lips.  
“Well, I want to see how _you_ live!” She laughed. “Guess we've hit a roadblock.”  
She could almost hear the sigh from the other side of the comm.  
“ _I wouldn't even be able to travel yet anyway, we've come a long way, but Rannoch is far from done._ ”

Lillian nodded, then realised that Tali wouldn't be able to see it, so she added a quick “Yeah.” to make sure. “The Citadel is one thing...but an entire planet. You have some place to live right?”  
She heard Tali laugh on the other line.  
“ _Are you worried I'm sleeping on the hard ground?”_

“Well...a little?”

Another laugh.

“ _Don't worry Lily, I have a bed, in an actual building.”_

Lillian smiled, and nodded again. “Okay, good.”

Suddenly hearing the door opening, she sighed apologetically.

“I have to go Tali, last of the boxes are here.”  
“ _Oh, okay.”_ Short pause. _“Send me photos when it's all packed up?”_

She laughed, another nod.

“I promise.” She looked out the closest window. “We'll see each other soon, good luck, don't work too hard!”  
A scoff.  
“ _I'll be fine Lily. But...thank you. Tell Garrus I said 'hi'.”_

“I will.”

 

Ending the call, Lillian made her way out to the door where Garrus stood surrounded by a heap of boxes and crates, paying the shipping-company. One of the them looked up and met her gaze, recognition seeming to dawn on her face. Thankfully she seemed to realize that now really wasn't the time to acknowledge the fact that they'd just helped Commander Shepard to move, and Lillian was relieved when they left in silence, like any other job they'd done. Just the way she wanted.

“Tali said hello.” She smiled when they'd closed the door.

Garrus hummed. “You talked? How is she?”

So she told him while they moved all the boxes to their respective room, so thankful they'd had the common sense of writing down where each box belonged. Would have been a hell of a lot more work otherwise. Not that they had that many things to begin with anyway. Having lived most of her life on ships, personal belongings were sparse or practically non-existent. It'd been blatantly obvious when both of them had realised they owned no furniture whatsoever, and had to buy practically all of it in one go. Putting down the last box in the livingroom, she had to stand there a while to simply take it in. It was a nice apartment, much smaller than the one Anderson had lent her, but spacious nonetheless. Hallway, huge kitchen, livingroom with a balcony far too big for Lillian to really know what to do with, two bathrooms; shower in the first and a wonderful tub in the other. Two guestrooms, neither of them sure what to use them for if not having guests. Maybe...maybe children someday – Lillian not even near ready to think about that yet – and she was sure Garrus agreed.

And at last stairs up to the second floor; bedroom with another huge balcony, and the other bathroom.

Their own place. Their own home, together. A mild form of panic starting to creep up on her, she lied down on the floor, breathing slowly and tried to process that as best she could while staring at the ceiling.

It's over. It'd been over for more than a year now, but...somehow it was official now, more real. She was back where she finished it all, she'd come full circle. And she had absolutely no idea what to do now.

“Lily?”

She looked up and saw Garrus standing looking in from the hallway, face questioning. Maybe a little concerned as well. She smiled and shrugged.

“Just thinking.”

His mandibles shifted slightly. “About?”

When she shrugged again he pushed away from the wall and walked over, and before she could say anything, he'd gotten down on the floor beside her.

“Garrus, your neck-” She started to protest, but he stopped her by rolling over on his side and rested his head on his arm. He put his other hand over her cheek, stroking gently.  
“I've slept on harder things, trust me.” He joked, and she smiled back, slowly shifting over to face him as well.  
“It's a nice place we found.” She said softly, and he nodded. “I'm almost afraid it will disappear, you know? Like it isn't real.”

He was quiet for a moment, searching her face, then he hummed.

“It better be real, we paid a lot for that bed.”

And there he got her, and she couldn't keep her laugh in even if she tried.

“We paid a lot for everything.” She smiled. “Not just the bed.”

There he smirked. “Even more reason then.”

“Yeah...” She sighed and moved to take his hand. Turning around to lie on her back again, she held it to her chest, her eyes now and again landing on the boxes surrounding them. “We'll live here together, just us.”

She heard Garrus shuffle beside her, her eyes still on the boxes.

“Mhmm.” He rumbled, his head closer to hers.

“Think you're ready for it?” She asked, no teasing or concern. Just asking. Garrus let out a thoughtful sigh, and she turned her head to look back at him.

“I think so, yeah.” He said, calm, sure, mandibles relaxing. “What about you?”

Holding his hand tight, meeting his gaze, she was filled with a restfulness she's hadn't felt in _years._ Maybe ever, if she really thought about it.

“Yes.” She whispered, small smile growing on her lips. “Yes, I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, and I am very aware that I said I'd be quicker with updates in the last chapter, and yeah, I'm so sorry!! School has been a mess. Everything has been a mess practically :S  
> The inspiration for Shakarian simply hasn't been there. But luckily playing Andromeda brought me back into that wonderful world and I felt I had the energy and time to finish this chapter :)  
> I can't promise when the next one will be...my time this month has been blatantly consumed with ME:A and studying for a test, but I will say that I definitely will finish this fanfiction, I'll finish all my works. Just a question of when...Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! <3


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lillian knows the minute she steps in front of Sidonis to block the bullet that it's going to bring consequences."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 16: First fight
> 
> Rated T, a SFW chapter
> 
> Takes place during ME2

Lillian knows the minute she steps in front of Sidonis to block the bullet that it's going to bring consequences.

She keeps her cool, doesn't even flinch as Garrus growls in her ear. That doesn't stop her heart from racing though. She's never heard him this angry, and she takes a deep breath.

“He's already paying for his crime, Garrus.” She says as calmly as she can. “Let him go.”

She hears him swear. “Ten men are _dead_ because of him!”   
“Will killing the eleventh bring them back?” She fires back. Sidonis merely stands by her side, leaning heavily against the railing. He looks so tired...  
“Tell Garrus...” He begins, then sighs. “Guess there's nothing I can say to make it right...”   
She hears shuffling in her ear, then nothing for a while. She closes her eyes and waits.

“Just...go.” Garrus says at last. “Tell him to go.”   
She releases the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

 

oOo

 

She's waiting by the skycar, and when she sees him walk around the corner she takes a deep breath and meets him halfway. She's about to open her mouth when he interrupts her, voice hard.  
“I know you want to talk about this.” He starts. “But I don't....not yet.”   
She swallows. “I know...it didn't go the way you planned, but it's for the best.”

His mandibles flare and he turns away sharply.  
“That wasn't your decision, Shepard!” He sighs angrily and rubs his neck. “You don't get to decide what's right or wrong when it comes to _my_ problems, _my_ squad.”  
She tenses up.  
“I do decide when it's comes to you, I'm your commander!”

She regrets the words as soon as they're out. Garrus only stares at her, mouth tightly drawn together.  
“I didn't ask you to come with me as my commander.” He says quietly. “I asked you as my friend.”

It feels like she's been punched in the gut. She can barely breathe.   
“I need some air.” He mumbles when she doesn't say anything. “I'll be back at the ship later.”

Then he turns and walks away. She swallows the hard lump in her throat, then turns as well and goes back to the car.

 

oOo

 

When two hours have passed and Garrus still isn't back, Lillian takes a deep breath and makes her way down to the main battery to wait for him there. If she can't see him, she can at least see his room, for whatever good that will bring her.   
  
She sits on his cot, legs drawn up to her chin and just stares. She grabs his blanket and squeezes it tight, feeling the soft texture against her skin. Damn, she's such a fucking idiot.   
This wasn't some stupid mission or whatnot, this was supposed to be a friend needing support. But she hadn't been a supporting friend...she'd been his superior.

  
She must have fallen asleep, because she jerks awake in surprise when the doors suddenly hiss open and Garrus stands there, browridges raised and mandibles tight.

“Worried I wouldn't come back?” He asks, gesturing to his blanket tightly wrapped around her. She clears her throat nervously and slowly sits up, patting the spot beside her. She's a little surprised when he actually complies.

“I'm sorry.” She starts, looking up at him. “I shouldn't have said what I said. That was...stupid, and inconsiderate.”  
“It was.” He replies, but his mandibles are drawn back in a small grin, and she feels a huge relief when he puts his hand on her shoulder. “But I'm sorry too...Like I said, I asked you as my friend, but you don't put your friends in those kinds of situations.” He sighs. “I still don't know if it was the right thing to do...but I'm glad you talked me out of it.”  
She smiles carefully. “I didn't want you to do something you would regret.” She shifts to her side so she can look at him more fully. “Despite pulling rank today...I _do_ see you as my friend first and foremost, and I look after my friends. I didn't want you to have to carry that on your shoulders for the rest of your life.”

He hums and leans back against the wall, turning to look at her as well.  
“You meant well...I get it.” He carefully takes her hand when she nods. “Thank you, Shepard.”  
She stares down at their joined hands, and before she knows it she's squeezing back, clearing her throat awkwardly.   
“Of course.” She mumbles, cheeks a little warm. “Anytime...”   
  
And then they just sit there, side by side.   
  
And Lillian wonders if he's always looked so handsome when he smiles.  
  
Or why her skin seems to buzz and her heart starts to drum when their eyes meet.   
  
Hmmm...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled A LOT with this
> 
> I couldn't come up with a single thing for them to fight about, Shakarian in my head just doesn't...fight?? But then it hit me that maybe the whole Sidonis-thing could at least start a...small fight? Or disagreement if anything lol
> 
> And it also gave me a great opportunity to end it with Shepard starting to think that okay yeah, maybe some attraction is starting to grow here?


	17. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That day on the Presidium...Did you propose to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 17: Marriage proposal
> 
> Rated T/M, a SFW chapter with hints of faint NSFW in the end
> 
> Takes place post-ME3

“That day on the Presidium...” Lillian starts suddenly. The question on her mind has been plaguing her for days now. Perhaps even months, now that she thinks hard about it. Bringing it up has never really been something she was aware of, but now...here. Laying in bed with your boyfriend about to go to sleep might as well be better than never, right? 

“Yeah?” Garrus looks up from the pad he's holding. “What about it?” 

Shit, how is she supposed to say it? She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Then she turns and sits up, resting on her knees.

“That day on the Presidium...Did you propose to me?” 

Garrus stares at her, his mandibles slack against his face. Fuck...Why did she even ask? After what feels like hours, she finally shakes her head.

“Nevermind, forget it.” She waves her hand and is about to turn around when Garrus grabs her hand.

“No, I...” He starts awkwardly. “I...guess I did?” 

She straightens up, her hand grabbing his as well.

“Really?” She smiles, slowly crawling over to sit on his lap. 

“Well, eh...one-turian kind of woman is pretty much the same...I'd say.” He coughs, and a huge grin is starting to spread on her face. Such a smoothtalker at times, and such a dork at others. He brings his hand up to her chin and cups it. “Did you take it as a proposal?”

“Not at first.” She shrugs. “I guess it just popped into my mind one day that I should ask you, but then I realised that maybe you had already done that.” 

He looks amused as she tells him, his head tilting to the side.

“Why, Commander.” He smirks. “Were you going to propose to me?” 

“Yes...” She mumbles, her face quickly turning a few shades darker. “But for what it's worth, I did kind of say yes to _you_ so.” 

He scoffs and looks away.

“That was a very poor attempt at a proposal though.” He chuckles, gently indicating for her to get off him. “Let's do it right.” 

Lillian's heart immediately starts racing, her grin only growing bigger.

“Really?” She asks, climbing off his lap to stand at the side of the bed. 

“Well, yeah.” He smirks, standing up as well. “Would be nice getting to say 'yes' to you as well.” 

She only laughs at that before she looks down at herself.

“You want me to propose in my pyjamas?” 

He shrugs and puts his hands on his hips.

“Quicker to take off.” 

That makes her laugh again.

“Good one, handsome.” She smirks, before she takes him by surprise and jumps him, his arms quickly moving to grab her, her legs snaking around his waist. “Well then, will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter like a year ago or something xD Been waiting a long time to finally post it lol....that's how it goes when you have huge intervals between writing >_>
> 
> Don't know when the next chapter will come, I'm figuring out the storyline while I'm battling with school and tension in the house lol 


End file.
